1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to apparatuses and methods for tracking animals. More particularly, various embodiments of the present invention relate to an animal tracking apparatus that is operable to determine and transmit its current geographic location to a portable navigation unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often desirable to track animals for scientific, personal, or environmental reasons. Pet owners are particularly interested in tracking the location of their pets to ensure that they do not get lost or otherwise harmed. For instance, hunting dogs are often equipped with tracking devices in case the dogs become lost during hunting or training. Conventional tracking devices emit radio frequency signals that may be identified and followed utilizing complex direction finding equipment. Unfortunately, tracking radio frequency signals utilizing direction finding equipment requires transport of bulky and cumbersome directional antennas and does not enable users to quickly determine the precise locations of animals. Alternatively, known animal tracking devices that utilize the Global Positioning System (GPS) only provide limited information.